Undying Love
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Padme isn't dead. Vader still believes she is. The two can't forget each other. Will his Angel save him or will he continue in darkness? Three parts. Each comes before and/or after an OT movie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, characters, places, creatures. I just came up with the story.

* * *

The plot of each part takes place after Ep.IV-V.

* * *

**Prologue**

Two Sith lords stood on a bridge overlooking the construction of a battle station. A couple hold an infant boy on the planet of Tatooine as they watch the setting of the two suns. A former Jedi Master rides away to live in peace and wait for him to grow up. On the world of Alderaan a husband hands his wife an infant girl. On the swamp world of Dagobah, a small Jedi Master lands in his exile. The planet of Naboo mourns the lost of their most beloved Senator and Queen.

Above the funeral procession, a lone figure stands. Draped in the grab of a fallen Jedi, she watches as her world, her home, mourns her. She looked at the heavens with tears in her eyes. Alone. Her husband was gone. Turned into a Sith. Her children could not remain with her. Now she must find her own way and in time she may be able to reunite her family.


	2. Part IChapter 1

Since I've gone back and woked on some of my other stories. I thought I would come and work on these. I will return soon to update Part 2. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Nineteen years later._

Around her the others cheered and celebrated. The Alliance had destroyed the Death Star, but only she knew they had not really one. She sat listening to them. Turning she watched Princess Leia Organa hugged a droid. _Three-Pee-O. _She smiled as she hided her tears. At least he was in one piece.

The Princess turned to face her. "Senator Amidala, why are you crying? We've defeated the Death Star."

Senator Amidala looked at her. She could see herself in her daughter. _Her daughter. Leia will never know that. _The Senator smiled. "We have not defeated the Emperor yet Leia. Also Vader is still alive. He will report to him." _Vader. Darth Vader. What would I do if I ever had to face him?_ "We must leaver here as soon as possible." The Princess nodded. The group in the command room left to greet the heroes of the battle.

Senator Amidala stood and watched as Luke Skywalker got out of his X-wing and was hugged by Princess Leia. The senator had to watch herself as tears began to form. _I have my children, but they don't know who I am._

She walked up to the X-wing. Watching as the mechanics lifted an Astromech droid, she hided her tears as R2-D2 badly damaged came into view. She listened as Luke asked about him. _So like his father. Odd to think Anakin once looked to that droid for help and he was the one who shot him today. _The senator walked up to the young pilot.

When she neared he bowed. He looked up at her. "Senator."

She looked into the face of her son for the first time since he was born. His father eyes looked back at her.

Slowly a smile filled her face. "Good work, young Skywalker." He nodded as she walked away. She needed to be alone. The senator made her way back to the command center. Alone she allowed her tears to fall. Outside her children were together, but didn't know it. She was alone still. _Anakin, why did you do it? Was it really worth it?_

She heard a sound and wiped her eyes. Turning she watched as Chewbacca entered. He came over to her. Although he was a Wookie she could see his worry. "What is it Chewie?"

The Wookie began to speak in his language. The senator listened and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm fine. You need to go back with your friends." Slowly he left. The senator looked at the map of the system. _He's out there somewhere. I have to protect them. They aren't ready to face him or know the truth._ She slowly lowered her head. "I'm not Padmé anymore. I'm only Senator Amidala. The new leader of the Rebel Alliance."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The quiet of space surrounded him. Alone. None had survived the attack on the battle station except for him. He floated in space with in his Tie-Fighter. The ship wasn't badly damaged, but it would not be able to return him to Coruscant. He sat in quiet listening to the machines around and with in him. _If wasn't in this suit I could fix it? _A face came to mind. _Padme._ He groaned to himself. _Why am I thinking of her? She left me nineteen years ago. _A sound came over the comlink.

Trying to find a frequency to send a message to an Empire ship, he moved as much as he could. He finally sent out distress calls. _I'm forced to make a distress call. Me. Darth Vader. _Again the face of his lost love came to mind. Oh, how he missed her at times and at other hated her. She had taken everything from him. She took away his child and her. _If only she hadn't betrayed me we could be ruling the Galaxy together now. And raising our child together, but no she had to bring Obi-wan. It was her fault I killed her. If she had only listened to me. _Just the thought of his now dead Jedi Master made him even angrier. _Why was he there? He must have been whom Princess Leia was searching for on Tatooine._

As the hours pasted Darth Vader sat in silence. He pushed all thoughts of his wife and former Master from his mind. He turned his thought to who could have destroyed the Death Star. The memory of the Force surrounding the fighter wasn't that easy to ignore. _It was almost as if I was following myself_. If the fighter he was following hadn't draw his attention so he would have noticed the other ship coming from above. Something was different about that pilot. _I'll discover who he is. _Vader looked at the control panel of the ship. No one had answered his calls. He inwardly groaned. _I'm going to be out here for a while._


	4. Chapter 3

After going back and looking at the chapters. It seems really only the chapters about Padme will need to be reworked. thanks for reading and for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Two years later._

Standing aboard one of the Rebel Alliance star ships, Senator Amidala looked out into space. Sitting at a conference table behind her sat the lower leaders of the Rebellion. She turned to face them. Many were once member of the Delegate of 2000 and were also Senator like herself, but also there were new ones. The most noticeable to her was Princess Leia Organa.

The young woman sat looking very much like her mother. Proud. Strong. Level headed. _But she also had a few things from her father_. The senator smiled to herself as she listened to the group.

"We must go somewhere. We can't stay in space forever." Admiral Ackbar looked at the others. Mon Mothma looked at Senator Amidala.

"He is right. We can not remain in space." The senator sat down in her chair at the head of the table. She looked at each of the others at the table. "We will go the Planet Hoth.." Mon Mothma stood up. "Hoth! But it is an ice world.!

Princess Leia looked at the speaker. "It is but the Empire would not think we would go to such a world. I think it is excellent idea, Senator Amidala."

The senator looked at the young leader and smiled. "Does anyone truly abject the idea?" The group looked at each other. The senator smiled. "Good. This meeting is adjourned." She looked at Princess Leia. "Princess, I need a word with you." The princess nodded and sat as the others left the room.

Once the doors had closed Senator Amidala sat down beside Princess Leia. The princess did not look at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken up like that."

The senator smiled. "I'm glad you did. Don't let the fact you are so young stop you."

Leia smiled at her. "I don't. You were only fourteen years when you ruled over Naboo. I've always admired you, Senator."

The senator put a hand on Leia's shoulder. "Now tell me what is going on between you and Han Solo."

Leia stood up and moved away. "I know you have been like a mother to me since… But nothing is going on between us."

Senator Amidala stood and nodded. "I believe you." The senator watched as the princess left. She grabbed hold of the back of the chair in front of the doors. _So like me. She doesn't realize she's in love. At least she's playing hard to get and just saying it out right. Unlike her father. _The senator returned to the window looking out into space. _What happens if he finds her or Luke? He'll try to turn them. No!! I must find a way to contact Master Yoda without anyone knowing. Luke must be trained soon._

"He will, Padme. Stop worrying." The senator turned to see the ghost of a dear friend.

Obi-wan." He smiled and came closer.

"He's his father son, but I see you in him. Don't worry. In a year he will start his training. One day, Padme, you will have to tell them who you are. But that time is not yet."

She turned to face him better. "Obi-wan, what if he discovers them?" Obi-wan stood in front of her.

"Qui-Gon and I are doing our best to prevent him from sensing them, but he is looking for who destroyed the Death Star. If someone tells him then Luke will have to face him."

Tears filled in her eyes. "Can he be saved? I can still feel some good in him. He isn't truly evil."

Obi-wan frowned. "Padme, I don't know. You couldn't reach him. Sometimes I wish I had you optimism."

She turned her focus back to the space beyond the window. Obi-wan disappeared. "I couldn't reach him, but maybe just maybe Luke can."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Rebel solider fell on the ground. Lord Vader stood over him. He bent his head down to look at the body of the fallen man. He watched as a group of Strom Troopers dragged him off. _So the person who destroyed the Death Star was Luke Skywalker. My son. _As he walked across the bridge that joined his ship to the Rebel ship, his mind went back in time.

* * *

"What do you want, Anakin?"

Padme looked at him with love in her eyes as she placed a hand on her belly. He walked up and put his hand over hers.

"I think it's a girl. And she'll be just like you."

Padme smiled. "No, I think it will be a boy and he'll be like you."

Anakin leaned and kissed his wife. "I don't care, Padme as long as the three of us are together."

* * *

Darth Vader returned to the present. _I should stop thinking about her. She betrayed me. But at least our son survived after what I did to her. Wait. She asked for it when Obi-wan came out of __her__ ship. Although I wish we had a daughter. Someone who just like her so that I could feel at least as if she was with me. _Vader shook himself as he walked into his private chambers on his ship as the other was destroyed.

He walked into the device that allowed him to survive inside his armour. Sitting in the chair the top came down, as an arm came and took off his helmet. As he sat in the spear alone, he couldn't help but think about Padme. His Padme. _Today would be our twenty-third anniversary if she had only listen to me. _Around the Emperor he hid the fact he thought about her and what they could have had. But alone he allowed himself to think about her. At times it helped at others just thinking about her caused him to become angry.

Inside the white spear he relaxed as he was give the liquids that allowed him to survive. Vader began to plan. _I must find him. If he has joined the Rebellion than I must find one of their bases to find him. _The Dark Lord opened the spear and his helmet returned to cover his head. He rose out of it and walked out of his chambers. Vader made his way to the bridge.

He watched as a general came over to him. "Lord Vader, the Emperor is requesting we make a trip to deal with some insurgents." Darth Vader looked past him. "What planet is this trip to?" The general looked at him. "The Planet of Naboo, My Lord." Vader nodded. "Very well. Set the course, General."

The ship was heading to Naboo. _He must have heard me earlier thinking about her. This must his way of reminding me that she betrayed me and that he is the only family I have left. _He stood on the ship as it went into hyperdrive. The crew on the bridge did their best not to notice the Dark Lord walking along the walk way above them.

Lord Vader stood on the bridge as the planet came into view. _I wish sometimes she was there waiting on me. _Vader walked out of the bridge. Along the way to the docking bay, he began to realize. _The Emperor will want Luke killed. I can't let him do it. I must turn Luke so that he can live. I have to save him. I can't lose him like I lost his mother. Hopefully he won't be like her._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_One year later…_

Ice. The world was ice. Hoth. Senator Amidala stood at the hanger bay doors looking out at the ice world in front of her. R2-D2 stood beside her beeping. She glanced down at the little droid. _At least R2 remembers and I'm not alone. _Since Luke had join the Rebellion and when he was aboard the same ship as the Senator R2-D2 stayed with the Senator.

No one recognized him as the little droid who once belonged to her and then to Anakin Skywalker. The Senator could hear the crews working behind her. _We must be ready. I have a feeling they will find us and soon. _She turned to see Princess Leia talking to one of the higher officers.

As she finished her conversation, the Princess came over to the Senator. She stood beside her and looked out at the frozen world.

"They have found us. I'm starting the evacuation now."

Amidala looked at the young woman. "We must hurry. How is Luke Skywalker?"

Leia looked at the older woman. "He's fine. He's probably getting ready to go out and fight."

Amidala glanced down at R2. _Yes, he probably will. He's just like his father. _"R2-D2, I think you better go back to your ship. You need to make it ready for take off." The little droid beeped and followed her orders. She walked as R2 and Leia left her. _I can almost feel him. He's coming for Luke._ The Senator looked around her. The crews were hurrying preparing for a battle and evacuation. Slowly she made her way to the command center.

The former Queen of Naboo listened as the battle went on. She stood beside Leia listening to comlinks. Turning she found Leia looking at her.

"You need to leave now."

The Senator looked at her. _She truly believes I would leave before the others. I can't leave her and Luke behind. If he comes he'll get them both and I can't have that. My heart would break even more than it did when he turned. _"No, Leia. I'm staying put up until the last moment. I don't send pilots to fight and then flee in fear."

Leia looked at the woman in front of her. The woman she admired so much. But every time Senator Amidala looked at her she saw unshed tears in her eyes. "Very well. I will make sure your droid is readying your ship." She shook her head. "I don't understand why you fly that fighter. I know you have a reason, but could you please allow someone to look at it and see if it needs repair."

Amidala smiled at her. "My dear. I did. Before he went out before, I had Luke Skywalker take a look with his little R2 unit. And he told me my ship is fine." The younger woman left to be sure Senator Amidala's star fighter was reading leaving the Senator in the command room with C-3PO, another droid, and a few personnel.

Everyone was running. The Empire was at their door. The Senator had fled telling Leia to as well, but being her mother's daughter she refused until the end. Han Solo had to drag the Princess out of the command center. Senator Amidala waited beside her ship. _I have to see him. I have to know he is still alive. No more of hearing about him. I will see him. _She stood beside her ship as she heard the doors opening and could see the black figure coming closer. Closing her eyes, she could still see his face from all those years ago. Opening her eyes, she would soon see what had become of her Anakin. Her love. Her husband.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reveiwing. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his Star destroyer looking over the planet of Hoth. Below him the Rebels would be preparing for a fight. His only concern was that Luke Skywalker was below. Luke. His son. The only piece of Padme left in the galaxy. The only thing he had of her. His mind returned to that day he had saved Palpatine from Grievous.

* * *

Anakin walked along talking with Bail Organa. The young Jedi bid farewell to the Senator and raced to a lone figure waiting for him beside a column. He took Padme into his arms and hugged her.

She pulled away. "There were rumours that you were killed." She played with the hair at his nape.

"I'm all right." He hugged her again. But he could fill something was wrong. She pulled away again.

Padme looked into his eyes. "Anakin, something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant."

He looked at her and smiled. "That's wonderful."

She looked at him worry filling her face. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "Nothing for now. This is a happy occasion." The two hugged each other in the columns outside the Senate.

* * *

Lord Vader turned from the view of the planet and made his way to the hanger to his ship. _I was so happy when she told me. Then that happiness disappeared. _His walk slowed. _If only she had stayed by his side. Luke would now be learning how to rule. If only…_Lord Vader came to his senses as he entered the hanger. Around him troops were boarding into the shuttles to land on the planet below. He stood and watched as shuttles left and entered the space beyond. _This is almost like the Clone Wars. I almost expect Obi-wan to walk up to me._ Vader walked to his own shuttle. _Soon I will have my son by my side. If I can't have Padme there at least I can have him._

Vader stood beside his shuttle. Around him Storm Troopers were attacking the Rebel base. The cold of the planet did not affect him. He was always cold. The troopers were gaining ground against the Rebels. Soon he would be in the base and be able to find Skywalker. As his troops pushed on, Vader allowed his mind to wonder. _Would my son be like her or will he listen to me? _The troops moved around him. He could hear as fighters fell on both sides, but he did not care. The only thing on his mind was finding his son.

Vader walked along the hallway leading toward a hanger. He stood near the entrance. A presence stood not far from him. Vader turned his head toward the lone figure. That presence. "Padme?" The figure looked at him and then jumped into a small fighter and flew away. Vader didn't hear as the troops around him asked if they should fire. He was inside his mind. _Padme. You're alive. You're fighting against me. Do you know who I am? _Lord Vader walked out of the base. _I could have sworn that was my star fighter she left it. But how did she get it?_

The Dark Lord walked on to another hanger. Troopers were firing upon a familiar ship. Darth Vader watched as the Millennium Falcon flew into the sky and made its escape.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Please review.


	8. Part IIChapter I

**Part II**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Days later…_

Senator Amidala stood outside the room aboard the Medical Freighter that Luke Skywalker now resided in. The doors opened and Princess Leia walked out. She stopped and nodded to the older woman and continued on her way. The Senator pulled herself together and walked into the room.

Luke stood looking out at the galaxy with R2-D2 and C-3PO beside him. He turned as the door closed. As the former Senator of Naboo came forward he bowed to her. "Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you."

The Senator nodded and looked at the droids. "I must speak with you. Could your droids leave?" Luke looked over at his droids.

"Of course. R2, Three-pi-o. Could you please go find Princess Leia?"

C-3PO nodded. "Of course, Master Luke. Come along, R2." C-3PO walked to the door, but R2 stood firm.

Amidala smiled at him. "It's all right, R2. Go. We'll be fine." The little droid beeped and followed his friend out of the room.

Luke Skywalker looked at Senator Amidala. She stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Luke smiled weakly. "Thank you, Senator."

Amidala smiled at him. "About your battle with Vader?" Luke turned from and looked at the galaxy. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I know he told you he's your father."

Luke stepped away from her and turned to face her. "How do know that?"

She smiled at him. "You aren't the only person Obi-wan comes to talk to, Young Skywalker. But I came to tell you how your father fell."

The young man looked at the Senator and nodded. "I would like to know the story, M'lady."

* * *

Some hours later, Luke sat on the medical bed as the Senator finished the tale. The young man looked at her. "Forgive me, Senator. But how do you know all of this? If it was forbid for Jedi to marry, I doubt my mother would tell anyone."

Then the young Jedi looked at her. So familiar and yet so different. The Senator nodded and smiled. "Who else could tell you, but me. My son."

Luke sat looking at her. Realizing that his mother had been with him and cheering for him since he had joined the Rebellion, Luke swallowed hard. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Amidala patted his knee. "I wanted to protect you. If you didn't know who he was to you, then you'd be safe." She sighed. "Unfortunately, he discovered who you were. Now I fear he will try to make you turn like did. He will use your feelings against you."

Luke stood and looked at his mother. "Mother, I felt the good in him. He is not truly evil."

Amidala nodded and smiled. "I feel the same look, but others do not believe as we do."

Amidala watched as her son check on the droids. He noticed her and smiled at her. The Senator nodded and continued listening to the solider beside her. _Luke will not know what I'm about to do. I will leave the Rebellion to draw him away. Hopefully he will come after me and I can give them time to find Han Solo. Be careful, My Son. You are my only hope._

* * *

Thanks for reading and for the review. Part 2 will be awhile. I've updated some of the chapters. School has started so I will be awhile in updating the story. So look for Ch. 2.


	9. Chapter II

Here is the long awaited update. I'm going to write two chapters for this story and then return and finish my He-man story. After that I'll work on Return of A Hero. There will be six chapters for this part. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Vader stood aboard his ship. Luke was gone. The Dark Lord heard the officers around him, but his mind was back when he confused to his son who he was. _He refused. He's his mother's son. There is no doubt. Luke is Padme's son. _Then he remembered what he had learned on Hoth. _Why are you hiding from me? I did this all for you! You run off and join my enemy. _He turned from the view of space and headed toward his chambers.

As he stood inside the safety of his chambers, Vader cried. Well not really. Because of the burns and the suit he could not actually, but that what it would be if wasn't in the suit. _Padme. What do I have to do to make you come to me? Why haven't you tried to contact me? I would answer if you'd called me. I would have protected you and Luke from Palatine. I wouldn't let him hurt no matter what you have done._

Darth Vader stood inside the conference room listening to generals, governors, and commanders talking about a plan to stop the rebellion. Vader was thinking how odd it was that once Padme had his role. True wasn't the ruler, but at times he felt he was. _These fools won't defeat the Rebellion. Besides My Master has a plan for them already. But I will protect my family. I cannot allow anything to happen to them. I won't allow what happened with my mother to happen again._

Standing in his chambers alone, Vader allowed himself to remember the last time he had seen her face.

* * *

Padme stood in front of him holding her throat begging him to let her go. "Anakin. I love you." Her broken voice could barely be heard. He kept looking at Obi-Wan who stood on the ramp to her ship.

When he released her, the lost of oxygen forced her to collapse on the ground. Anakin then turned to his former master.

* * *

Vader walked into the sphere. As he sat in the chair, the top came down. He nourished his body, but his soul was black and broken. _I need to find her. I have to talk to her. I have to…_

The Dark Lord realized something very important about the suit. _I can't feel her nor smell her anymore. I can't even really hold her anymore. I can't even kiss her. If this mask comes off I'm dead._

In that moment he realized that he had lost the one thing he had dreamed of for the last two decades. _How if I get her back will I be able to be her husband again when I'm trapped in this suit forever?_


	10. Chapter III

This is the last chapter for a while. This is where the story takes off from the movies. The next few chapters are based off an idea I got when I listen to "Broken" I forgot the band, but Amy Lee sings on it. Any way I hope this will keep you happy for a while. I'll get back as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A month later…_

Senator Amidala was now a prisoner of the Empire. Aboard Lord Vader's ship and heading toward him, she remained strong. _I believe most of the higher ranks are shocked to see me alive. _Most of the higher-ranking individuals looked on as the former queen walked past them. The Stromtroppers around her delivered her infront of a set of doors. Once the doors opened, they pushed her in and left.

Amidala looked around her. _He's in here I know it. I hope I stall him. Or just maybe I can save him. _The chamber was dark save a sphere of some king on the far side. _I wonder what that is used for. On second thought I don't. _Then she heard the breathing. Turning to face the sound, she finally came face to face with her husband of twenty-three years for the first time in twenty-one.

He came out of the darkness his black armour and cape surrounding him. A wave of his hand and the shackles on her wrist were opened. Amidala pulled her hands away and rubbed her wrist. The metal hit the floor. She kept her eyes down at his boots. _Show no fear. Padme you have to stay strong remember you are here so Luke has more time. _She closed her eyes. _He must think I don't know who he once was. Well I'll surprise him._

Standing in front of her, Darth Vader did little. He only stood looking at her. Amidala sighed. "Are you going to say anything, Anakin?"

She could tell he was shocked. _Of course I know. I've stayed in contact with Obi-wan and Master Yoda. I'm with the Jedi. _She glanced up as he moved closer. Knowing it wouldn't matter she didn't move away. He stopped and looked down at her.

"You know."

Amidala looked at the mask. _I wish just once I could hear his old voice. The voice that haunts my dreams._ "Of course. Now leave my son alone."

Vader raised a hand and then lowered it. "Our son, Padme. Luke is our son."

Amidala sighed. "Yes. Please leave him alone. I won't let you have him."

Vader laughed and walked away from her. He turned to face her. "I'm trying to save him like I saved you."

Shaking her head, Amidala walked toward him. "Anakin, don't. Palatine tricks us all. Can't you see what you lost because of him?"

He walked toward her. Amidala's fear returned but she stayed strong. _Just maybe I can get to him. My Anakin is in there. I know it._


	11. Chapter IV

here is chapter 4. I'm working on it. I hope you like this chapter. thanks for reading and the reviews. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A few weeks later…_

Darth Vader stood outside the prison cell. Inside Senator Amidala sat looking at him. After troops found her on board a Rebel ship, he had stopped almost all contact with the Emperor. He opened the door and walked in.

The Senator sat on the bed and looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you where he is, Anakin."

Vader moved closer. "How can I protect him if I don't where he is, Padme?"_ I wish I wasn't in this suit. I want to hold her._

She stood up. "I know what you're planning. You plan to find him and turn him. I won't tell you. I'm protecting my son."

"Our son, Padme. Please tell me."

"I will never tell you. I won't allow my son to become …"

Vader towered over her. "Me? Either he turns or I can't protect him."

Amidala shook her head. "He doesn't need your protection."

Vader turned from her. "Why did you allow me to capture you?"

She smiled. "To delay you from finding him. I'm a mother, Anakin. I will protect my child. Even from you."

Vader walked to the door. Stopping at the panel, he turned to face her. "I still love you. You know that right?"

She nodded and he walked out of the room. _But Padme do you still love me?_

Darth Vader walked back to his chambers. _To have her so close yet untouchable is torture for me. Damn this suit. Damn Obi-Wan. I want my wife beside me along with our son, but no both of them will refuse._

Vader entered his chambers. _Even though she betrayed me by bringing Obi-Wan to kill me I have never stopped loving her. I can't forget she did that, but I want my wife. I've had to watch as other men had theirs and mine was fighting against me and out of my reach._

Vader entered the sphere that kept him alive. As the machine raised the helmet in the sterile environment, he finally realized. _She didn't know he was there. She was coming to try and bring me back. Damn, I'm the reason my family's in danger. Padme was always right. Now the two of us must come up with a plan to stop the Emperor. I want my family and I will change. Padme, I understand now. You've waited for me to see. For me to realize that Obi-Wan and you were right. I am a monster because of me. Palatine tricked me and I lost the most important people to me. I won't let him get Luke. I will protect my family. I won't lose them again._


	12. Chapter V

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and it sorta took over. Mid-terms are next week so I don't know when I will update as soon as I can. I've decided to make this part only five chapters. So this is the final chapter for Part II. So enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Padme Amidala stood looking at Lord Vader's ship. The massive ship drifted by the window. The small ship she was aboard was carrying her to Naboo. There she could contact the Rebellion with the news.

A new Death Star was being built and she had a way to destroy it. Thanks to her husband. She needed to hurry. Her children had freed Han Solo from Jabba.

She watched as Vader's ship jumped to light speed leaving her alone. _May the Force be with you, Anakin._

* * *

Padme listened as Mon Mothma told the Rebellion the news she had brought. She watched as Leia agreed to join Han on the mission. Suddenly her son's voice called out. Standing to the side she watched as her children hugged. They talked and then Luke came to her.

"Senator, I would like a word with you."

Padme nodded. "Follow me, Skywalker."

She led them to a council room. Once the door was shut she looked at her son.

"I'm sorry about Master Yoda."

"I've lost everyone."

Padme moved toward him and placed her hands on his forearms. "No, Luke, You still have them. They're inside you."

He sighed. "I have you and my sister."

Padme dropped her hands. "Obi-wan told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to answer that because you know the answer."

"I'm replaceable."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "To Master Yoda and Obi-wan you are, but to me you are not. You are my son. I believe you can reach him, Luke."

Luke hung his head. "They want me to kill him."

Padme looked at him. "And what do you plan to do?"

Luke looked at his mother. "I'm going to save him or die trying."

Padme smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm proud of you, Luke. If something happens tell your sister everything I've told you. Tell her how proud I am of her."

Luke hugged his mother. "I'll tell her. I will success and bring him back."

Padme nodded. "Keep R2 with you. He remembers everything. He knows who you and Leia are. He will protect you."

Luke smiled. "He's R2."

Padme wiped her face. "I owe that droid too much already."

* * *

Padme watched as her children and the small troop with them left ahead of the main fleet. _Soon everything will be over and a New Republic will be formed. May the force be with you my children. Luke, you're my last hope._


	13. Part III Ch 1

Here is the first chapter of Part III. I haven't decided how long it will be. Thank you all for waiting. I promise to finish it before Halloween. Thanks for all of the reviews. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Part III**

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker had finally truly returned. Had finally fulfilled his destiny. The last Sith was now dead. He looked at his son-No his and Padme's son- for the first and last time. His breath was ragged.

He heard his son say he had to say him. "You already have, Luke. Tell your mother and sister, you and your mother were right. You were right about me."

He tried to smile. _Padme believe in me. She could still see the real me under everything. I wish I could see her face one more time._

He felt his life slowly leaving him. He fell back from his son. It appeared to his son, Anakin had finally joined with the force.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Don't worry. It's not over yet.


	14. Ch 2

Here is Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. A quick update. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Padme Amidala stood in a hallway on board the Medical Freighter for the Rebellion. Inside the operating room, lay someone very important to her. The medical droids were doing their best to save him and to see if he could live any type of normal life after being a monster for so long.

She could still remember the shock on Luke's and everyone else's face when they discovered he was still alive. At that moment she cessed to be Senator Amidala and became for the first time in her life in public Mrs. Anakin Skywalker. She had ordered the medical droids to take him and do their best to heal him. She knew many believed it was so he could stand trial, but she knew he never would. He had done the one thing that was important to all. Her husband had killed the Emperor to save their son.

* * *

Sometime later Princess Leia walked to her birth mother's side.

"Mother."

Padme turned to her. "I never thought I would hear you call me that."

"I've always known. I just never said anything."

Padme looked at her daughter. "I'm not surpised."

Leia smiled. "I can understand why many wish to have him stand trial, but I believe he has redeemed himself."

"I can as well. Luke will have to save his father again."

"I want him to understand. I will never call him father. That name goes to someone who raised me."

"Leia, he wanted a girl. A girl just like me and he got her."

The princess looked at her. "None the less. I'll call him by his name."

"I believe he will understand."

Leia nodded and left her mother waiting for news of Anakin.

* * *

Hours later a medical droid came out. Padme listened as it explained what had happened to Anakin. Finally she was allowed to see him.


	15. Ch 3

Here is Ch. 3. Another quick update. Thanks ahead of time for any reviews for the last chapter. So enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Slowly Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes. Around him the room was a bright white. It stung his eyes. He could hear droids moving around him.

_I should be dead. What is going on?_

He heard a door open and then close. _I want off this thing. If I am alive, I have to find Padme._

Someone took hold of his hand. _Wait. How did I feel that?_

"Anakin?"

He turned his head. Holding his hand was his angel. Although she was forty she just as beautiful as ever.

"Padme?"

She smiled. The smile reminded him of the first smile she had ever given him on that day so long ago when they first met.

"You barely made it."

Slowly he sat up. He looked at his body. Gone were the robotic appendages he had for over two decades. In their place were more modern versions. He glanced at Padme.

"You no longer need the suit to live. They were able to repair almost everything."

Anakin nodded. "why would the Rebellion help me?"

Padme shyed away. "Actually, I'm going against them."

He smiled. "I'm not surprised."

Padme smiled in returned. "I of course had a Jedi behind me."

Anakin laughed. Then he became serious. "I'm guessing Luke was the one who stood with you."

"No, Leia did as well."

Anakin sighed. "She must hate me."

"Don't say that. She doesn't. but she said she will never call you father."

"That I can understand. What happens now?"

"I don't know."

Anakin swung his legs off the table. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I do."

He kissed her. As the two separated, both smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that since I found you."

Padme laughed.


	16. Ch 4

Here's Chapter 4. I don't know how many chapters will be in this part. I'm thinking maybe six. Not sure. So enjoy and review. I might just finish it tonight.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Padme Skywalker stood beside her husband in front of the rest of the leaders of the Rebellion. The members looked at them.

The woman many had admired had just told them she was the wife of Anakin Skywalker. Also she had told them he was the one who had given her the located and how to destroy the new Death Star.

Then Luke Skywalker and stood up and told them what had happened on board the Death Star.

All listened in silence. Princess Leia stood with her brother. Supporting her parents.

Mon Mothma stood up. "Padmé, we should make him stand trial, but you are correct. He saved us all. Also he since we will need Jedi, I believe he should help your son reform them."

The others nodded again.

* * *

Padme stood on board the Millennium Falcon. Her family along with Han Solo and Chewbacca were on their way to Naboo.

She had sent word to her sister that she wasn't dead and she would be coming for a visit with some very important people. Sola had been happy to hear her little sister's voice.

Padme smiled. Soon she would be able to introduce her parents, sister, and nieces to her family.

* * *

Padme led her family down the familiar streets. As they neared her childhood home, a woman with more gray than brown hair came running at them.

Padme hugged her sister. Quickly she introduced and reintroduced everyone. Sola smiled when Padme told her about Anakin.

"I was right. It might have been forbidden, but I saw it. Come on, Mom is cooking up a storm."

"Of course she is."

* * *

Inside the small house, Jobal Naberrie hugged her youngest grandchildren.

The older woman pulled back from Leia smiling. "You look so much like your mother. I would think you were her twin."

Leia smiled. "Thank you."

Jobal nodded. "Dear, I know you lost the family who raised you, but remember this, the family of your blood is still here and we love you."

Tears began to fall from Leia's eyes. "Thank you, Grand mother."

Ruwee Naberrie looked at his son-in-law. He had liked the man when he met him all those years ago, but he couldn't forget what he had done. But he did hug his grandchildren and daughter.

Luke and Leia met their cousins, Pooja and Ryoo. The two elder grandchildren were in awe of their young cousins listening to their tales of live among the Rebellion.

* * *

After the meal, the women stood in the kitchen. Padme smiled. All of the Naberrie women were cleaning and chatting. She glanced over at Leia. Her daughter was enjoying her cousins, aunt, and grandmother. _It feels good to be around family again._


	17. Ch 5

Here's chapter 5. It's almost over. Only one chapter left. So Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Anakin Skywalker knew his father-in-law wanted to talk to him alone. So he wasn't surprised not long after leaving the house, Ruwee had asked to speak with him alone.

The two men stood far from the house.

"I want one thing straight. If you ever hurt my daughter or my grandchildren again I will kill you."

"Ruwee, do you know why I did it?"

"NO, why should I?"

"I had a dream about Padme dying. Palpatine tricked me. He offered to help me save her. I turned to save her. In the end she saved me."

The older man looked at him. "I'm going to ask Padme about this. If she says the same thing, then I'll believe you. My threat still stands."

"I understand."

Ruwee walked away. Not long after Luke walked over to his father.

"I can understand him not wanting to believe you."

"Me as well. Luke, I told him the truth."

"I know. Mom told me."

Anakin smiled. "I glad you call her that."

Luke smiled in return. "She has only ever done what was best for me and Leia."

"At least Leia calls her mother."

Luke sighed. "She doesn't blame you for Alderaan. I've asked her."

"She's her mother's daughter, Luke. I can only imagine how your mother would feel if it had been Naboo."

Luke placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Give her time."

Anakin nodded.

Han came walking up to them. "If this is a family moment, I can go."

Anakin shook his head. "No, Han, you're almost family. Sorry about.."

"Don't worry about it. At least I'm still alive."

Anakin sighed. "I've killed so many."

Luke removed his hand. "Yes, I did as well. I killed people when I destroyed the Death Star. Most of those people were innocent."

Anakin nodded. "we better get inside. Your mother wants to leave soon. She wants to go home."

Luke looked at his father. "I thought this was home."

Anakin smiled at his son. "No, this is her parent's home. Our home is somewhere else."


	18. Ch 6

Ta da. The last chapter of Undying Love. Thank you all for reading. So enjoy the final chapter. And leave one last review.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Padme told her father what had happened to cause Anakin to turn. Ruwee listened to his daughter. After hearing the same as from Anakin, he now believed him.

Not long after the talk with her father, Padmé and the others returned to the Millennium Falcon. Han then piloted the ship to lake region of the planet.

* * *

Padme and Anakin then led the group across the lake from the ship to the Lake Retreat, their home.

The youngers looked around the beautiful building. Padme and Anakin stood against the railing on the porch at the front of the building, the very place they had their first kiss.

"I never thought I would be here again."

Padme looked at Anakin. "Why?"

"I couldn't come here as Vader and I thought your father was going to kill me."

Padme smiled. "Don't worry. Give him time."

Anakin sighed. "I'm more worried about Leia."

"I am as well. She needs time."

"I should have stopped them."

"Anakin, don't."

"I know. I don't think I can forgive myself."

"That is the first thing you have to do, Anakin. Forgive yourself. Only then will you be a Jedi again."

Padme and Anakin turned to see a smiling Obi-wan looking at them.

"I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

Anakin looked at his wife and then at his former master. "Obi-wan."

"Hello, Anakin."

"I didn't mean it."

Obi-wan smiled. "I know. I'm proud of you. You proved me wrong and my sister right."

"Sister?"

"I'm Ruwee and Jobal's son, Anakin. Padme is my sister."

Anakin glanced at his wife. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Padme didn't know."

"Anakin, you have to help Luke to train the new Order of Jedi."

"I was already going to do that."

Obi-wan smiled. "I don't think I will come back again. I have to say good-bye. Tell Luke, I am very proud of him. He found the way we thought wouldn't work."

Obi-wan slowly disappeared.

Anakin took hold of his wife's hand. "I don't think I can handle anything else today."

Padme smiled. "Oh, I have something to tell you."

"what?"

"Guess."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I think I'm done for now. Now I have to finish another of my stories. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or will review. You all helped me to keep working on this thing.


End file.
